Not The Only One
by Princess Loveless
Summary: Alternative version of S1 EP23. What if Raf wasn't the only one who got hurt in the crash? What if Bumblebee felt so bad that he didn't tell anyone he was hurt? Read to find out!
1. Crash

**CHAPTER-1: DRIVE**

A tumbleweed lazily rolled across the deserted highway road running through the canyon on the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada. In the distance the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon and left the sky in a orange haze.

Suddenly the peaceful evening was disturbed my the roar of an engine and the squeal of wheels on tarmac, as a bright yellow and black Camero sped down the road. Inside the car a young boy laughed in pore joy as the car continued to speed.

"Wow, Bumblebee. You must be the fastest car in the whole world." Raf complimented.

"_Thanks Raf. But I doubt that. There was this one mech back on Cybertron called Tailwhip, who apparently once broke the sound barrier in a three wheeler form."_ Bumblebee beeped and buzzed amusedly.

"Man, I would of loved to have seen that. But I still bet your faster, Bee." Replied the human boy.

The Camero began to reply but before he could his alarm systems began to ring informing the mech that they where under attack.

"_Raf, hold on tight." _Bee informed his charge. _"Don't worry, I'll lose them."_

"Ok, Bee". Raf answered sounding a little scared as the Camero sped up even more and started swerving to dodge the plasma blasts being shot at them. In the backseat Raf clenched his eyes closed and held on tightly to his seatbelt and door handle as Bee continued to dodge the Decepticons shots.

One minute everything was fine, just the usual running as fast as you can away from the psycho Decepticons. And then next minute everything went disastrously wrong. There was a bright flash from behind them and then less than a second later it hit them.

Bumblebee didn't know what the light was but immediately after it hit him he felt a blinding pain in his processor and then everything went black. At the same moment the light also hit Raf in the backseat, who also fell unconscious.

Although Bumblebee had fallen offline, the light had paralysed him and the Camero continued to drive forward and with no one steering he continued to swerve from side to side bashing into several large boulders and scraping his sides along the rock faces. Until suddenly the dormant Autobot banked left and tumbled over the edge of a ravine.

As the young mech continued to drop and slide down the steep side of the ravine he fell into a roll and crashed straight into a sharp bolder at the bottom causing server damage to the his right side where he landed. Having finally stopped moving, Bumblebee lay unconscious in the bottom of the gorge with a small puddle of energon forming beneath him and steadily growing.

Still held tightly in the back by Bee's seatbelts, Raf's arm flopped limply down next to his sleeping form now that the car had finally stopped moving. Leaving both friends unconscious and venerable in the bottom of a ravine, alone and in desperate need of assistance.

TBC….

* * *

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading. I've been meaning to write this story for a while. It was inspired after I watched Transformers Prime Series 1 Ep 23(One Shall Fall). And it just got to me that Bumblebee was the one who was hit, yet Raf was the only one who got hurt. So I decided to fix it. **

**Please review and let me know what you thing or if you have constructive criticism. **

**Bye. XD **


	2. Help

**CHAPTER-2: HELP!**

Bumblebee groaned as his consciousness returned to him. Pain was the first thing his sensors registered. In his helm, limbs and especially in the right side of his chassis. Discovering he was lying in his vehicle mode at the bottom of one a deep ravine he looked up at the skyand saw that the sun was just beginning to disappear behind the horizon and night was setting in. Looking around Bee searched his memory to try and remember what happened but cane up blank.

Suddenly there was a groaning noise from his backseat and when Bee looked back he found it was coming from the limp human boy sat there. "_Raf!" _The mech panicked as the realization that the boy was with him when he was attacked, hit him. And when he discovered that the boy was injured his spark sunk in it's chamber.

"_Raf?, Raf can you hear me?"_ Bee buzzed franticly, overcome with worry to the point that his own pain was temporarily forgotten. He only had one concern at that moment. _"I have to get Raf to safety" _The Autobot thought determinedly and with that the Camero drove off down the ravine as fast as his battered form would allow.

As Bumblebee drove along his sensors soon locked on to an Autobot distress signal. Knowing it could only be his team, he raced towards the signal leaving a trail of dust behind him.

As he approached the signal he saw, Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus Prime in the mitts of a fearsome battle with the Decepticons. Upon seeing his allies Bee quickly transformed and ran to them.

"Hey, Bumblebee. Ready to kick some Con Afts?" Bulkhead calls to him upon his arrival. But his happy face drops when he see's what Bee's carrying.

The Autobots all gasp in horror at the sight before them. The yellow scout was holding an unconscious Raf protectively in his servos.

"RATCHET. I NEED A GROUND BRIDGE TO MY COUDINETS. WE HAVE A CASULTY." Prime summoned over the com and seconds later a green swirl pool of a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"Arcee. Take Rafael back to base. We will deal with the Decepticons." Optimus told his team as Arcee took Raf carefully out of Bee's grip and carried him through the bridge, which closed behind her.

Suddenly the sound of a jet engine reached the Autobots audio receptors and seconds later Megatron's Jet form came in sight, before the Con transformed and landed in front of his minions.

"Well, we meet again. Optimus Prime." Megatron greeted sinisterly.

"This meeting shall be our last." Optimus replied sternly, but the Decepticon lead only smiled before signalling his troops to attack. As Optimus and his team charged forward each meeting several Vihicons and Drones as they went.

As Bumblebee, fought he caught sight of Megatron standing not to far from him. Quickly ducking out of the way of an anonymous Cons way as plasma blast was shot at him, Bee grabbed on the con and used him as a living shield from another Decepticon shot. Throwing the now dispatched Con to the ground, the Camero lunched forward with his sword drawn and impaled the second con straight throw the spark. Seeing his window of opportunity Bee ran towards Megatron, running on pure adrenaline.

"Ah!, Good the scout. I was somewhat disappointed what I didn't extinguish you on the road today. But at least I have the chance to finish you off now" Megatron said darkly.

"_In your dreams, Megatron." _Bee told the dark lord as he lunged forward, sword drawn. Jumping up to dodge on of Megatron's sharp claws, Bee trust his blade forward intending to hit the overlord right in the chassis. But the Decepticon leader easily blocked to attack and throw Bumblebee back.

The scout landed hard and all of the pain of his other injury's came flooding back. Seeing the Camero lying there contorted in pain, Megatron walked to him and placed one of his large pede on the smaller mech's chassis. Pain ripped through the scout as he struggled to ease the pressure Megatron was placing on his chassis wound, but try as he might he could not remove the overlords pede.

Laughing at the pain and torment he was causing the Autobot, Megatron drew his plasma canon and amid it right at Bumblebee's spark.

"Time for you to join the 'Well of all sparks' Scout. I'm sure your little human friend will be joining you soon enough." The dark lord tormented evilly as he charged his canon ready to fire.

From across the battlefield Optimus caught sight of Bumblebee's predicament and quickly dispatched the con he was fighting before firing a shot straight at Megatron. The bullet hit the dark lord on the shoulder plate and he reached his other servo up to hold the wound. Temporally forgetting about the scout underneath him his attention turned to Optimus who was walking over to them.

"Realise Bumblebee, Megatron. This fight is between you and me alone." Optimus bellowed.

"And why would I do a thing like that when I have you both at my mercy?" Megatron questioned snidely.

"_This is why!" _Bee Buzzed up at the Decepticon before firing a shot from his own gun. Hitting the dark lord in the left side of the chassis and knocking the Con of off his own chassis and sending the silver mech flying heavily to the ground.

Stumbling to his pedes, Bumblebee, kept his own canon aimed on Megatron, as did Optimus, while all the other Cons looked over and starred in disbelief at their fallen leader. Some of the Cons rushed over to fight, but the Autobots quickly took them down. While others transformed and scurried away.

From his position on the ground, Megatron looked up at the yellow scout and cursed the day he didn't finish the youngling off when he had the chance. Waiting for his moment of opportunity when both Prime and Bee where preoccupied with fighting the attacking Drone Cons, the overlord rushed to his pedes and transformed, flying away to safety.

The three Autobots stood watching the fleeting Cons before calling Ratchet for a ground bridge and returning to base.

As he walked trough the portal, Bee felt his spark pang with worry and guilt for letting Raf get involved in a fight with Megatron. And although his own form was in terrible pain he refused to let it show. He main and only concern was Raf, nothing else mattered.

TBC…..

* * *

**OK, Please let me know what you think and please rate and review.**

**Thanks for reading. XD.**


	3. Nurse

**CHAPTER-3: NURSE**

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all ran through the ground bridge as quickly as they could, with Bumblebee falling behind slightly although the others didn't seem to notice. At that minute they only had one though on there processors. "_Raf!"_ .

Walking into the base the group found Raf lying in the med-bay with Ratchet standing over him running a series of scans and tests and stood next to him was a dark haired human woman, a quick genetic scan told them she was a relative of Jack's. And behind them Arcee was rushing about collecting this and that, or doing whatever the other two told her to do.

"Ratchet. How is Rafael?" Optimus's strong voice questioned as they entered the med-bay.

"His condition is stable for now. But only time will tell. I just wish I had learned more about human biology, then maybe I would know better what to do." The medic replied bowing his helm, saddened at his own lack of knowledge.

"Do not fret, old friend. He is in good hands." The prime reassured.

* * *

Bumblebee had retreated into his own processor, he could still hear the voices of the other Autobots and humans around him, but he couldn't make out a word they where saying. He just stood there in silence as he watched them work. He felt utterly sick to the point that he could purge his tanks at any moment. Looking down at the boy in front of him Bumblebee's guilt tormented him.

It was his fault that Raf was hurt. If he hadn't been out in that canyon with the boy, Megatron would never have found them. If he hadn't been so determined to take Raf racing and show off to the human, this never would have happened. Sighing Bee dropped his helm heavily into his servo's and only lifting it again when he heard Ratchet say that he needed energon.

"I'll do it." Bee exclaimed in his usual beeps and buzzes.

"Bumblebee. Are you sure?" Optimus questioned with a concerned glance, but the Camero just nodded determinedly.

"All right. Take a seat on the berth and hurry." Ratchet ordered and Bumblebee did as he was told.

Ratchet walked over to the yellow mech, carrying a device attacked to a clear glass cylinder. Placing the end of a tube attached to the vice to Bumblebee's upper arm, the medic began to pump out some of Bee's energon into the cylinder. The Camero winced slightly at the discomfort, but refused to draw attention to it. _"The only thing matters is Raf." _Bee thought constantly.

A few moments later, when the device was full, the medic disconnected it from Bumblebee and carried it over to nurse Darby, who was standing at Raf's side, monitoring his vitals.

"Where ready." Ratchet informed the dark haired woman.

"Good. Lets hook this up and pray for a positive result." She replied.

* * *

A few earth hours had past since Ratchet and nurse Darby first used Bumblebee's energon to counter the effects of the dark energon poisoning on Raf. In that time Ratchet had taken more of Bee's energon, after Raf's vitals had improved after the first dosage. And now both the Autobot medic and the human nurse were sure that all the dark energon was gone from the boy's body, all they had to do now was sit and wait for him to wake up.

"Ratchet, any difference?" Asked Arcee hopefully but the medic just shook his head.

"Nothing as of yet." Ratchet replied. Suddenly there was a beeping sound from the med-bay that cut through the silence and nurse Darby came rushing over to them.

"He's waking up!" The she exclaimed and all the team rushed to the pedes and into the med-bay.

Bumblebee stood at the end of the berth as he watched Raf's eyes slowly begin to flicker open. Next to him stood the rest of the Autobots and humans, Ratchet and nurse Darby still running scans and checking equipment.

The first thing for Raf's eyes to focus on was a brilliant shade of yellow and then the concerned looking face of his Cybertronion guardian.

"Hey bumblebee." Raf said sleepily smiling at the Camero.

"His vitals are normal and his condition is stable. I will take him to A&E first thing in the morning just for a quick check, and then he'll be free to go." Nurse Darby informed, a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face as she looked down at Raf who had fallen back to sleep. "Now I suggest you all also get some rest, it's been a long day." She added in a mothering tone at the Autobots, as well as Miko and Jack.

"Indeed. I believe it may be wise for us to retire." Optimus informed his team. "Goodnight everyone." The prime informed in his usual tone before heading to his quarters, soon followed by Arcee and Bulkhead.

"And you too, Mr." June sternly told a reluctant Bumblebee who was still standing a Raf's side. He tried to argue but the look of determination in her eyes forced him to obey, and he soon left for his own chambers.

"You should get some sleep too." Ratchet told the nurse seeing the tired look on her face. "Don't worry I'll stay with him." The medic informed and she agreed walking over to the couch and lying down and soon drifting off.

Ratchet sighed looking around the med-bay and rec-room. Smiling slightly at the sight of nurse Darby sleeping on the couch and Miko and Jack sleeping in sleeping bags by the TV. But the medic's smile suddenly dropped a an irritating feeling hit him. _"Hmm? I'm sure there's something I'm forgetting?". _The ambulance sighed again knowing that the feeling was most likely to bug him all night.

* * *

**Ta-da! Finished.**

**Hope you all like it**

**Please review. I need your comments to give me the inspiration to continue.**

**Thanks for reading. XD.**


	4. Wounds

**CHAPTER-4: WOUNDS**

Bumblebee leaned heavily on his metal door. He had only just made it to his room before a agonizing wave of pain hit him. He had removed his armour plating from his right side to reveal a large gash just below his spark chamber. The wound was heavily leaking Energon, and bee was beginning to feel a bit faint. His lright shoulder platewas also very painful.

Pushing himself up, the Camero stumbled over to the berth. On his way out of the med-bay, he had grabbed himself a couple of rolls of metal gaze and some disinfectant when Ratchet wasn't looking.

Bee gritted his dentas as he poured the disinfectant into the wound on his chasis to clean it, before moving on the wrapping it with the gaze and reattaching his armour plating. Completely hiding the wounds.

Sighing Bee lay down on his berth and soon fell into a deep recharge. Feeling utterly exhausted by the days activities and the loss of Energon.

* * *

_In Bumblebee's Dream:_

_Bumblebee stood in the middle of a deserted battle field. All around him lay the bodies of his dismembered Autobot companions. Looking down at his pedes he saw Miko and Jack lying lifelessly on the ground. Feeling something in his right, he looked over to find he was holding Raf tightly. His optics began to fill with lubricant as he realized the boy's life signs where week. _

"_Why Bumblebee? Why didn't you save me?. Raf chocked out as he looked up at his Yellow friend weakly. _

_Bumblebee's optics widened in shock as Raf's life signs completely disappeared and the boy became limp in his servo._

_Dropping to his knees the Camero openly let the tears fall as he prayed to Primus that he would give his own spark to save his friends. Until he heard a deep voice laughing not far from him. Looking up he saw the looming figure of Megatron standing over him._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lonely Autobot, begging for death?"_

_Megatron asked darkly as Bee glared at him through blurred optics. "Well, do not treat my little scout, that can be easily arranged." The dark lord continued as he raised his plasma canon to aim at Bee's spark chamber._

"_Bang". The sound of the blast echoed in Bee's audio's as he collapsed backwards onto the ground. His helm tilted to the left right and his optics once again met with Raf's. He spent his final moments of life looking into his best friends cold, dead eyes as he spark left body and everything went black._

* * *

Bumblebee jumped upright on his berth as he first woke up from that horrible dream. His optics where blurred and the sudden move had agitated his wounded chassis, causing pain to rush to his processor. Looking around he discovered it was morning.

Composing himself he left his room and walked slowly into the rec-room, to find Ratchet and Nurse Darby talking to Raf as they checked the boy over once more.

"Raf, I called your mother and told her that you stayed over at mine last night with Miko and Jack, so that she wouldn't worry." June informed the boy, who visible relaxed at the news. "Now I'm going to take you to A&E with me, so I can give you a full check over at the Hospital, and then if everythings ok, I'll drive you to school." She continued.

"Ok, thanks Nurse Darby." Raf replied politely.

"You know you can call me June if you want." The Nurse offered.

"Ok, thanks June." Raf corrected with a warm smile. "Oh, good morning Bumblebee." The boy greeted his friend.

"_Raf! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" _The Camero asked concernedly.

"Calm down, Bee. I'm perfectly fine now." Raf replied.

"Raf we gotta get a move on, or I'm going to be late for work." June called over.

"Ok, I gotta go Bee. See you later." Raf waved goodbye to his friend and hopped in the Ambulance with June.

As they watched the two drive off. Ratchet turned to the young scout with a concerned frown. Bee had a pained look on his face and he was sub-consciously holding his right servo up to his left side.

"Bumblebee, are you ok?" Ratchet inquired.

"_What? I'm fine Ratchet. Why? _Bee asked defensively

"Calm down youngling. It's just cause your up so early, that's all." Ratchet replied.

"_I wanted to see Raf. And anyway I had a bad dream." _The Camero informed before walking away. Leaving the Medic looking confused.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for taking so long to up update.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review if you want me to continue. XD.**


	5. Pain

**CHAPTER-5: PAIN**

A cloud of dust was left in the yellow Camero's wake a he drove down the deserted road that led to the Autobot's secret base. Raf sat patiently in the back seat, silently looking out of the window.

The young boy was a little worried about his friend. Bumblebee had been extremely quiet for the last few days, since he had been pick up from school on he day after the accident, when normally they just couldn't stop talking. And Raf had also noticed that Bee was driving quite a bit slower than usual. Looking at his watch Raf noticed it had taken them also half an hour longer than normal as they drove into the main rec-room.

Raf had told Bee all about what had happened at A&E and that nurse Darby had given him the all clear. The Camero seemed relived at hearing the news, but he still looked sad when he was looking at the human boy in front of him. Raf knew Bee felt guilty for what happened and had tried on multiple occasions to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but to no avail.

"Hey Bee. What took you? A flat tire?" Bulkhead called over as Bee transformed and walked over to the rest of the group huddled around the main monitors.

"_What's going on?" _Bumblebee asked, ignoring Bulkhead's comment.

"Probably just a glitch. Nothing to worry about." Arcee replied not turning away from the screen.

"Or maybe the Nemesis's cloaking is malfunctioning again. Either way it's best we check it out." Ratchet informed the team.

"Ratchet stay here and monitor the situation. Autobot's roll out." Optimus ordered his team sternly.

"See you later Bee" Raf called to his yellow friend who waved at him before transforming and following his leader through the ground bridge.

The Autobot's drove through the ground bridge and into the middle of the desert. The late afternoon sun, shone magnificently off of their bright armour as they transformed and began looking around.

"There's nothing here!" Bulkhead exclaimed after they had searched the area.

"Agreed. We should return back to base." Arcee stated, and the group all nodded in agreement until the faint sound of a jet engine met there audio sensors.

"Not so fast Autobot's. You don't want to miss the party." Starscream sneered as he landed a few feet in front of them, a large group of drones beside him.

"Starscream, we have no quarrel with you. But if you refuse to surrender, then you leave us no chose but to fight." Optimus announces in his usual sturdy tone.

"Sorry Prime. But surrender is not in my vocabulary." Starscream replies before signalling for the drones to attack.

The low class Decepticons lunged toward the team, firing laser blasts as they went. The team skilfully dodged them as they drew their weapons and began to fight back. While Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee where preoccupied with the Drones, Optimus headed towards Starscream, shooting down anything in his way.

As Bumblebee continued to fight, slashing and shooting at his enemies, a momentary wave of dizziness struck him. A nearby drone saw this and used it to his advantage. The anonymous drone raced forward and landed a hard punch right in the middle of Bee's chassis, the impacted knocked the Camero backwards ad he crashed straight into Arcee, who was fighting just behind him, sending them both to the desert floor with a hard thump. Seeing the two Autobots down, the drone pulled out a grenade and threw it right next to them.

Still slightly dazed from the fall and the dizziness, it took Bumblebee a moment to focus on the situation, before he noticed the grenade. Rushing to his pedes along with Arcee, they both ran as fast as they could away from the immanent danger.

The grenade exploded, and the impacted threw both Arcee and Bumblebee back to the harsh, hard ground. Hearing the explosion, both Bulkhead and Optimus turned towards the sound before abandoning their fights and running to their friends aid.

"Arcee, Bumblebee. Are you damaged?" Optimus questioned as they reached their fallen team mates.

"I'm fine. No thanks to Bumblebee." Arcee snapped at her companion as Bulkhead helped her to her pedes once more.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus questioned once more as he also helped the scout stand. The Camero was too winded from the blast to answer, so instead he just nodded.

Looking around the battle field, Starscream had vanished along with most of the drones. Sighing Optimus decided to call for a ground bridge and moments later the team where back in the rec-room.

"What happened?" Ratchet fretted as he looked at the battle worn team.

"Starscream happened, that's what. And then this lousy excuse for a scout almost got up both killed." Arcee ranted angrily as she glared at the Camero as he slowly followed his team.

"Arcee, calm down. I'm sure it was just an accident. At least nobody was hurt." Bulkhead tried to calm her.

"Well, you wouldn't be saying that Bulk, if it was your aft that almost got blown into a million pieces of scrap." The blue bike retaliated.

"_Arcee, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to_-" Bumblebee tried to apologize, but was rudely cut off by the Femme.

"Don't even bother apologizing. You're a liability. I don't even want to look at you. Get out of my sight." Arcee ordered angrily.

Bumblebee looked really hurt at Acree's rant and he decided to do as he was told, turning and heading to his quarters as quickly as he could while trying no to agitate his hidden wounds.

"Bumblebee!" Raf called after his yellow friend, but the Scout ignored him.

"Don't take it personally Raf. I'm sure Bee just needs some time to cool off." Jack tried to reassure as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

* * *

Once again Bumblebee sat on his berth, cleaning out the wound on his chassis before rewrapping it in gaze. Bee had been doing this twice a day, for the last four day's and was becoming quite efficient at the task.

Bee winced sharply as he finished wrapping the gash, before laying back on his berth. The wounds where still extremely painful and didn't seem to be improving at all, if anything they where becoming worse. The pain had increased, and hiding it became more and more difficult. It was even still leaking Energon slowly, and Bee was sure it should have stopped by now. A kind of rust like substance had also began to form in the gash. Bumblebee had also started suffering from dizzy spells and now the Camero was starting to feel quite ill.

Bumblebee was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out why the wound wasn't healing, when a quiet knock was planted on his door. The Camero stood up and carefully made his was over to open the iron door. A look of confusion passed over his faceplate when he saw nobody their, until he felt a small tap to his leg and looked down. There stood Miko, Jack and Raf.

"Hi there, Bumblebee." Raf greeted cheerfully to his friend.

"_Hey Raf. What's up." _Bee buzzed not too enthusiastically.

"Not much really. But Jack has a favour to ask you." Raf informed while Jack stepped forward.

"Well, yeah. You see, you remember that guy Vince, from school, who's a total jerk. Well he challenged me into another race today, and with out thinking I agreed. But here's the problem, Arcee refused to race with me, and I was wondering if you'd race with me again." Jack explained.

"_I can't I promised Optimus I wouldn't race again. And imagine how mad Arcee would be if she found out. She already hates me." _Bee told Raf, knowing that the others wouldn't understand him.

"It's ok Bee. We understand. We just wanted to pay Vince back for being mean to us all again." Raf told the Camero.

"Yeah. Vince was picking on Raf again at school today and that's how Jack got into the race." Miko explained. Now this got Bee's attention. If this Vince guy was picking on Raf, then Bee wound have to show him who's boss.

"_Ok, let's do this. But we have to make sure nobody finds out." _Bumblebee stated and the children cheered at the Camero's change of heart.

"Right, meet me at my house tonight at 11pm." Jack suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

At 11pm, Bumblebee met the raven haired human at Jack's house, just like they agreed, and then the they went down to the race track. Jack had sighed them in and now Bee sad in the pits waiting for the race to start while Jack sat patiently in the drivers seat.

"You ready Bee?" Jack asked the Camero as a blond girl walked into the middle of the track holding a black and white chequered flag.

In all honesty, Bee wasn't ready. He wasn't ready at all. His wounds where really painful and he was still feeling dizzy from earlier that day. Sighing to himself he honked his horn twice to tell Jack he was ready. And then a second later the Blond girl dropped the flag.

The sounds of rubber tyres screeched on the tarmac roads of Jasper, as all muscle cars began their race. The drove all around the secluded downtown streets of Jasper and threw the storm drains. After the first lap Bumblebee had made a comfortable lead with only Vince and a Red headed woman behind him.

"Wow, Bee. You're the best." Jack cheered as the Camero revved his engine and veered off to the left, turning down a storm drain, leaving the two drivers behind him in a cloud of dust.

Bumblebee maintained the lead for another six laps until everything went horribly wrong. Vince had managed to catch up to the Camero and rammed as hard as he could into Bee's right side.

Bumblebee shrieked as his injured side was agitated once again. The impact of the hit also made him veer off the side of the road and crash threw several rows of crops before coming to a complete stop. And all the other cars in the race carried on driving right past them.

Now that the coast was clear, Jack stepped out of the Camero, rubbing his sore neck. While Bumblebee transformed. The scout knelt low on the ground, still mostly hidden from the deserted road. Both his servo's wrapped around his injured right side protectively as he tried to ease the pain.

Bee felt sick, the pain was that bad and the dizziness had returned ten times worse. He could hardly keep himself balanced as his blurry optics searched the area looking for Jack. He found the human teen sat on the dirt, to his right looking up at him with concern.

"Bee, you ok?" Jack asked the Camero who only nodded slightly before he turned back to the teen, a silent question in his worried optics.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm fine." Jack answered reassuringly with a soft smile.

The Camero sighed in relief before he tried to stand, immediately wishing he hadn't as pain from his injured shoulder and chassis reached his processor. Another wave of dizziness past over him and before he could do anything about it he doubled over and purged everything he had in his tanks, onto the ground in front of him.

Jack's eyes widened in shock as Bee continued to heave. He had never seen an Autobot be sick before, and in all honesty didn't even know that they could. The human stepped forward and placed a hand on the Camero's armour covered arm reassuringly as Bee's heaving subsided.

"You ok?" Jack asked once more and Bee nodded before trying to stand up once more on his shaky pedes, although this time much more successfully. Once Bumblebee had regained his balance a little he transformed and Jack hopped in.

The Camero drove slowly back towards town so that he could drop Jack back home. They spend most of the trip in silence, while Bee fretted about how he would keep Jack quiet about the incident back in the field, when Bee came up with an idea.

Jack's mobile flashed and buzzed, and the raven haired teen pulled it out of his pocket to find he had a new text.

_/JACK. WE NEED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET OR WE WILL BOTH END UP IN A LOT OF TROUBLE./ _The message stated.

Jack looked up at Bee in amazement, knowing that the text had come from him. Before his face turned sturdier.

"But Bee we gotta tell Ratchet about the crash, you might hurt." Jack told the scout before his phone beeped, telling him he had another text.

/ _I'M FINE NOW JACK. BUT WE CANT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT OR I WILL NEVER BEE ALOUD OUT OF THE BASE AGAIN AND ARCEE WILL NEVER LET YOU RUDE HER AGAIN./ _It read and Jack contemplated this for a moment.

"Ok, agreed. It'll be our secret." Jack said reluctantly as Bumblebee turned into his driveway and the teen hopped out.

"Night Bee." Jack said before he hurried off into his house hopping that he didn't wake his mum, while Bee drove away slowly heading back to Base.

* * *

**Finished…**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter. XD.**


	6. Signs

**CHAPTER-6: SIGNS**

It had been a few days since that accident at the street race, and both Bumblebee and Jack had kept what happened to themselves, after all it would just land them both in trouble, and they where both fine, right?

Since the accident Bumblebee's condition had only gotten worse. The crash had caused his chassis wound to open even more and it was still leaking energon. The Camero now had to change his gaze four or five times a day to stop it leaking through his platting and giving him away. Plus the rust like stuff had gotten worse too.

Now Bumblebee felt completely awful, not just from the pain but he was becoming quite sick, although he refused to admit it even to himself. Buy now the others had started noticing that something was off, Bee just hopped that they wouldn't find out the truth.

* * *

Optimus walked calmly into the rec-room in the late afternoon, to find Ratchet sat contemplating in the large table by the energon stacks, (that resembled a kitchen Miko had once told them). Sitting down beside the medic, Optimus placed a servo reassuringly on his shoulder.

"What seems to be troubling you, old friend?" The prime questioned calmly, as Ratchet turned to face him.

"It's the energon stacks. They don't add up." The medic grumbled.

"Is Bulkhead stealing cubes in the night again?" Arcee asked as she entered the room and jumped into the conversation.

"No, no." Ratchet corrected as he shook his helm. " The energon levels are too high." He continued.

"What? How can that be?" Arcee asked looking a little confused.

"Well, unless somebody is replacing them, which I highly doubt. Someone mustn't be consuming all of their energon." Ratchet explained while the others gave puzzled looks and began to thing this over.

* * *

The next morning, after Ratchet had made sure that everyone had taken their energon, Bumblebee left the base along with Arcee and Bulkhead, to go pick up the kids and bring them back to base. It was a Saturday so the kids didn't have to go to school.

Pulling up outside Raf's house, the Camero honked his horn and waited for the brunette to come out and see him.

"Bye mum. I'll see you later." Raf called behind him as he ran out the door and hopped into Bee's passenger seat.

"Hi Bumblebee. How are you?" Raf asked pleasantly.

"_I'm fine Raf. You?" _The yellow mech replied, not having the heart to tell the boy how terrible he was really feeling.

"I'm ok. Just looking forward to having some fun." Raf answered as Bee drove off towards the base. On the way there, they ran into Arcee and Jack.

"Hey Bee. Fancy a race?" Arcee challenged.

"_Oh, Arcee. I don't know."_ The Camero hesitated. The truth was Bee felt really awful and didn't want to race at all, his right side was on fire and after being forced to drink all his energon that morning made him feel really nauseous.

"Go on Bee, it'll be fun." Raf encouraged with a hopeful smile, thinking that Bee was being hesitant because of him.

"_Alright then."_ Bee beeped trying to sound more excited than he was.

"Great. On your marks, get set, go" Arcee exclaimed before she spend off, with Bumblebee following close behind.

"Yahoo!" Raf shouted out in joy as the Camero revved up his engine and sped up to come along side Arcee. _" The sooner this is over, the better." _Bumblebee though to himself as he drove past the blue bike and pulled into the lead.

"Hold on Jack." Arcee warned her human charge before she sped up again to try to catch the Camero. The blue bike over took him as they turned a corner and the Autobot base came into view in the distance ahead of them.

"Come on Bee. You can do it." Raf encouraged as Bee sped into overdrive as he activated his boosters and come along side Arcee once more. But using his boosters was too much for the yellow mech, activating them caused his chassis and shoulder wounds to contract painful. Not being able to stand the pain anymore Bee deactivated his boosters and slowed down considerably, letting Arcee take the lead and then the win.

"Yes!" The blue bike exclaimed at the Victory as she entered the base and transformed.

A few moments later Bumblebee also drove into the base. He let Raf climb out before transforming himself and standing up straight and leaning one of his servos against the wall to stop his spinning processor, next to a gloating blue femme.

"You ok, Bumblebee?" Raf asked concernedly as he watch his guardian leaning against the stone wall.

Bumblebee nodded his helm in reply before pushing himself off of the wall and standing normally again. In all honesty, Bee was far from fine. His helm was reeling and he was struggling to keep control of his tanks and stop himself from purging. But again he lied to his human friend not wanting him to worry.

"Ok then." Raf said to his yellow friend, but his tone showed that he didn't really believe the Camero. And this wasn't the first time. Raf had started to worry about Bumblebee a few day's before, he knew that something had happened at the street race, but both Bee and Jack had told him it was nothing. Raf though that maybe it was something to do with the Camero's guilt for what had happened last week, but know he wasn't so sure. He could be wrong but he though that the colour of Bumblebee's yellow plating seamed a bit paler or maybe he just needed some new glasses. But he knew something was defiantly wrong with his guardian.

* * *

Later, on Saturday afternoon Bumblebee reluctantly made his way to the rec-room to meet Bulkhead for their regular sparing session. Bee was feeling even worse than before and had just finished purging into one of the waste basins in the washroom, when he had heard Bulkhead calling his name.

Sighing to himself, the Camero walked over to his large green friend who was waiting with the children and talking to them about this and that.

"_Hey guys." _Bee greeted as cheerily as he could manage, and the group waved back.

"Ready?" Bulkhead questioned before Bumblebee nodded and they both got into their fighting stances.

Both mechs clenched their servos into fists and raised them up to be level with their chassis's, as if they where in a boxing match. The rules of friendly sparing was that know weapons where aloud to be used, so that nobody got seriously hurt, but these matches could still get pretty ruff.

Bulkhead threw his right servo forward as Bumblebee quick stepped to the side to dodge the blow, before using his own right servo to strike the green mech in the left side of his lower chassis. Bulkhead didn't even wince before he retaliated and threw a another blow Bee's way. The Camero once again dodged and the fight carried on like this for some time.

After several rounds, Bulkhead started to get a bit confused as he looked at his opponent. Normal Bulkhead and Bumblebee would carry on sparing for most of the afternoon, usually having around thirty of forty rounds. But now here stood Bumblebee, after only seven or eight rounds, looking completely fatigued. Not only that but normally bulkhead would hardly ever be able to land a hit on the Camero, but today he had landed plenty. Normal when they spared Bee attacks where very agile and nimble, meaning he could quickly move out of the way of the larger mech, but now his blows where clumsy and weak.

Sighing as he studied Camero, Bulkhead decided it was probably time for them to stop, before Bumblebee collapsed. Besides it was almost time for them to take the kids home again.

"That's enough Bee. We gotta take the kids home before it gets too dark." Bulkhead stated as he watched his friend visibly relax.

"_Your right, we don't want them to get in trouble again." _Bee beeped to his green friend trying to hide the amount of pain he was in. Bulkhead had landed a lot more hits on him that usual and most of them had been on his chassis, aggravating the already agonizing wound there.

The two mechs walked towards the base entrance and met up with Arcee and the kids. Transforming the three drove out of towards town to take them home.

* * *

On Monday the weather was terrible, with heavy rain and thunderstorms. The Autobot's stood in the rec-room while Ratchet explained about an energon signal he had picked up in one of Nevada's many canyons. Admittedly the signal was weak and would most likely be of little interest to the Decepticons.

Optimus and Arcee had decided to go and retrieve it, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to collect the children. With both parties ready for their chosen assignments, Arcee and Optimus drove through the ground bridge while Bulkhead and Bumblebee left through the main door.

Driving out into the storm, Bumblebee shivered as the cold rain hit his body. The Camero had been feeling cold all day and had turned his heating system on to max, but without much affect. Bumblebee knew that he was getting sicker, but still didn't understand why. He had been cleaning out the wound more and more often but it was still looking worse each day.

Sighing to himself, he sped up to catch up to his green friend, not realizing while he had been thinking he had also been falling behind. The extra effort in the speed boost caused the pain from his wounds to flare up again and he couldn't help but let out a small groan of pain.

"You ok, Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked concernedly after hearing his friends discomfort.

"_I'm fine. Just drove over a rock, that's all."_ Bumblebee beeped, trying to reassure his friend and cursing himself for his own mistake.

"Ok." Bulkhead replied, not believing his friend as all. _"I never saw any rock!"_ The green mech thought to himself .

A few minutes later the two allies pulled up outside the school, where they found the kids waiting for them, all huddled under Miko's umbrella.

"Hi, Bee." Raf greeted cheerily as he hopped into the passenger seat like always. Next to them Miko was climbing into Bulkhead while Jack continued to look around, obviously waiting for Arcee.

"_Hey Raf. Arcee and Optimus are out on a mission, so Jack's gonna have to come with us today."_ The Camero beeped to the human boy, so that Raf could call Jack over and explain.

"Hey Jack. Arcee's not coming, so Bee's gonna give you a lift." Raf called over, before Jack come over an climbed into Bee's back seat.

On the drive back to base both Raf and Jack had noticed how hot it was inside the Camero and where beginning to sweat.

"Hey, Bee. Mind if I turn down the heat?" Jack asked reaching forward towards the controls.

"_I would prefer it if you didn't. It's freezing." _Bumblebee replied.

"Bee say's he's cold." Raf translated when Jack pulled a puzzled look. Sighing Jack sat back in his seat and stayed quite until they arrived back at base.

Bulkhead had arrived back first and Arcee and Optimus had just walked trough the ground bridge, drenched in rain, moments before Bumblebee drove into the rec-room. Pulling up Raf and Jack jumped out, both soaking wet, while Bumblebee transformed looking perfectly dry.

"What the hell happened to you? Did Bee kick you out and make you walk half way here?" Bulkhead asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah! It looks like Bumblebee rode here in you guys." Miko joked and giggled at the scowls she got in return.

"No. Bumblebee had the heat on full. I thought he was suppose to be a Chevy, not a mobile sauna." Jack exclaimed angrily as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"I have to admit it kinda was driving in an oven." Raf agreed giving a sympathetic look to his guardian.

Frowning, Arcee stepped forward and shook one of her rain splattered servos towards the Camero, causing several of the water droplets to land on Bee's chassis. The rain drops instantly sizzled and evaporated as soon as they made contact with the yellow mech's body.

"Bumblebee, your overheating!" Arcee shouted as she watched the water disappear with wide optics.

"What!" Ratchet exclaimed as he jumped up from his place in the med-bay and ran towards the younglin, his doctor side taking over.

"_Don't worry Ratchet. I'm fine, honestly. Maybe I just have a small glitch in my heating system, that's all." _Bumblebee tried to convince the approaching medic, as he help his servos out in front of him protectively and backed away as far as he could until his doorwings hit the stone wall.

Ratchet reached out a servo of his own towards the yellow mech, intent on placing it on his faceplate, and was just inches away when a loud alarm rang out, distracting them all momentarily. Racing to the screen, Arcee checked it's content before turning back to the others.

"Decepticons!" Arcee stated with a stern look and turned to her leader waiting for orders.

"Autobots." Optimus began. "Roll out".

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Sorry for leaving it on a little bit of a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist the temptation.**

**Tune in next time to fine out what's going to happen to 'Team Prime' and our favourite little Autobot - Bumblebee.**

**Please review and thanks to anyone who has already reviewed.**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS.**

**Thanks for reading. XD.**


	7. Attack

**CHAPTER-7: ATTACK**

"There's two groups of them. Both on separate sides of the canyon. By my calculations their maybe a large energon reserve somewhere inside the rock." Ratchet informed the group as he checked the monitors.

"We will split into two groups and infiltrate them from both sides of the canyon and collect the energon for ourselves." Optimus began to explain their battle plan. "Arcee, you will go with Bulkhead to the left side of the canyon. Bumblebee, you will accompany me on the right side of the canyon." The red and blue mech explained while his team nodded in agreement.

The group turned towards the ground bridge, reading themselves for departure. While Ratchet made his way over to his leader.

"Optimus, keep an optic on him." Ratchet whispered while motioning towards Bumblebee. "If what Arcee said about him overheating is true, he may not be in to form." The medic explained concernedly.

"Do not worry, old friend. I will watch his back, as I am sure he shall watch mine." Optimus declared as he placed a strong servo on the medics shoulder, before turning and walking over to the others by the ground bridge.

Ratchet activated the bridge while the team transformed and drove through to their assigned destinations.

* * *

Bumblebee and Optimus drove out of the ground bridge and immediately transformed and activated their weapons. Looking around they discovered the bridge had dropped them right in the middle of a hoard of Decepticons.

"Autobots!" One of the Con's exclaimed and within seconds the rest began to attack the pair.

"Bumblebee. Look out!" Optimus shouted as one of the Con's threw a grenade in their direction.

Diving to either side, the pair narrowly dodged the explosion. Jumping to his pedes Optimus activated his sword and plunged in into the nearest Decepticon's chassis, before turning his attention to the next.

Bumblebee jumped up and trust his sword threw an unknown Con's jaw, piercing his processor and of lining his instantly, while using the canon in his left arm to shoot down the two closest Decepticons who where charging towards him. Removing his blade, the Camero swung round, slicing the Con, who had tried to sneak up behind him, in two.

Their battle continued until only a few Decepticons remained. Suddenly the sound of a jet engine echoed throughout the canyon. Seconds later the jet came into sight and flew close to the ground, before transforming and presenting its self as the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

"Well Optimus, I see your making light work of my minions. Perhaps you would prefer more of a challenge." The Decepticon lord stated darkly.

Stepping to the side, Megatron reviled a huge, red, menacing looking mech standing behind him. The giant mech stepped forward, wielding a huge double ended sword. Spinning it skilful around his chassis.

"Optimus meet Switchblade." Megatron sneered. "Get him" The silver mech continued turning to the red mech beside him.

Lunging forward Switchblade swung his sword towards Optimus's helm. The Prime ducked out of the way, before using his own blade to retaliate.

The two mechs where thrust into a heated battle, while Bumblebee finished off the rest of the Vihicons and Drones. Shooting down a couple more of the con's, Bee winced as the shots put more pressure on his wounded shoulder. The pain fighting was causing on his wounds made Bumblebee feel like he was about to collapse. All the movement was aggravating his chassis and he was sure that wound was openly leaking energon. Not only that, but his nausea had returned and every time the Camero spun round he was fighting back the urge to purge.

Slashing down another Con, Bumblebee looked over towards his leader and his optics widened in shock. While Optimus was fighting the red mech, Megatron was sneaking up behind him with his sword drawn, ready to attack. _"No!" _Bee thought as he racing forward as quickly as he could and ignoring his protecting wounds, Bumblebee lunged forwards and stood back to back with Optimus, as Megatron's blade struck.

Everything went silent for a second, with all four mechs seemingly frozen in time. Then suddenly everything came rushing back to reality. Megatron's blade pierced through the metal of Bumblebee's lower chassis on the left side. The Yellow mech winced as the pain sheered through him and he looked down to see the sword cutting into his plating. Stepping backwards in order to stay upright, Bumblebee accidentally bumped his back struts into Optimus's in the process.

"_I'm Sorry." _Bee beeped out quietly to his leader between pained gasps, as a single optical fluid tear fell down his face plate.

Looking over his shoulder at the sound, Optimus saw Megatron sneering evilly down and the silver sword stabbing into his scout. Optimus's optics narrowed in anger and he used all his might to slash his own sword down on the offending red mech in front of him. Switchblade cried out in pain as Optimus severed his right arm at the shoulder and his servo holding the double bladed sword fell to the ground. Turning to run, the red mech transformed and fled as quickly as he could, leaving a trail of energon behind him.

Bumblebee continued to wince, with his optics closed tightly in order to try and hold in his pain. The scout let out a pained gasp and his optics flew open again as Megatron pulled the sword from his chassis. Energon freely leaked from the wound as Bumblebee felt all his remaining strength leave with it. His optics shuttered on and of as he tried to fight the blackness clouding his vision. His exhausted limbs gave out and Bumblebee could do nothing to stop it as he felt himself fall backwards as he lost consciousness.

Seeing the Camero fall, Optimus spun round, just in time to catch him in his strong servos. Holding Bumblebee tightly, the Prime turned towards the Decepticon lord.

"Disappointing. That blade was meant for you, Optimus. However, at least I've finally put your pesky scout out of commission, hopefully permanently." Megatron stated darkly. "Normally I would just finish you off, but today I think I will let you live. Besides mourning that bug will be a lot more painful than any execution." The dark lord continued, before he transformed and flew away.

Looking down at Bumblebee, Optimus placed a servo over the Camero's open wound, to try and stop the energon flow, while he called for help.

"RATCHET. I NEED A GROUND BRIDGE; NOW. AND PREPERE THE MED-BAY. WE HAVE A CAUALTY." The red and blue mech informed the medic over the com link.

A few seconds later a blue and green portal appeared in front of the Autobot leader. Seeing the ground bridge, Optimus placed one of his servo's around Bumblebee's shoulders and the other under his knee struts, before lifted the smaller mech into his arms. Keeping a tight hold of his scout, Optimus rushed towards the bridge, praying to Primus that it wasn't too late.

TBC…

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. I honestly don't mind what you put, weather its only a smiley face or some constructive criticism, anything is better than nothing and I really need your reviews as inspiration to continue. XD.**


	8. Discovery

**CHAPTER-8: DISCOVERY**

Ratchet scurried around the med-bay, looking for any of his tools he thought he might need. He had no idea how serious the injuries where so he was preparing for any eventuality. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bulkhead and Arcee patiently waiting by the ground bridge, with the children. The blue bike and her companion had only returned to base moments before Optimus called in. Bulkhead had called for their bridge after the pair had found that the energon signal had been nothing more than a Decepticon trick to lour them out.

Suddenly the ground bridge began to whirl and a dark silhouette came into few. As the figure came closer, all colour and detail returned and the team gasped at the sight before them.

Optimus walked forward, his red and blue armour filthy with energon and desert dust. His face plate was stern but his optics held a deep sadness to them as he stepped forward, and in his arms, lay Bumblebee's limp body. The yellow mech was just as filthy as Optimus, but most of the energon splattered on his armour was coming from a gaping hole in the left of his chassis.

"What happened?" Ratchet exclaimed as he rushed towards his leader to take a better look at the scouts wound.

"Megatron" Was all Optimus said, as he carried the Camero into the med-bay and lay him down on the berth Ratchet had prepared.

The medic wired Bee up to one of the medical scanners to keep an eye on his vitals, before grabbed a sterilized rag, to wipe away some of the energon so he could inspect the wound better. For several minutes Ratchet cleaned the wound and began to patch up Bee's main circuitry. The rest of the team could only look on with a mixture of worry and hope.

"Is he going to be ok?" Raf questioned, looking close to tears.

"The wounds quite serious and Bumblebee has lost a lot of energon. I've began patching up the main energon feeds, so hopefully that should ease the flow-." Ratchet began to explain, but before he could finish, the monitor Bee was hooked up to, began to beep and flash a warning.

"Ratchet, what's happening?" Arcee asked worriedly at the sheer look of panic in the medics optics.

"He-, he's bleeding out!" Ratchet stuttered in his panicked realization. "But- but how? The wound has only been open for several minutes. Bumblebee's body should still have his reserves in storage!" The medic exclaimed in confusion.

Racing around the med-bay, Ratchet quickly found an IV line and fed the cord into one of the energon lines in Bee's wrist struts. Placing a concentrated energon line onto the other end of the IV line, Ratchet was able to start pumping energon back into Bee's body. Before wiring the scout up to a life support machine, and keep him stable.

When the monitor stopped beeping and the flashing stopped, all the Autobots gave a sigh of relief and Ratchet went back over to continue patching the wound Megatron had left on Bee's side.

"He's stable, for now." Ratchet said before anybody had time to ask. "But it doesn't make sense. I stopped the wound from leaking, and there's no way Bumblebee could have lost so much energon in such a short time." The medic pondered out loud as he continued patching up the circuitry, before moving on to sealing it.

The children winced slightly as they watched Ratchet take come thin, metallic cord and a sterilized needle, then threading the cord through and using the needle to pierce into one side of Bee's wound and pulling it across to the other side, before pulling it tight, and forcing the two sides of thee Camero's metal form back together, and staring again from the other side.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Miko questioned while pulling a pained face at watching the Medic work.

"Don't worry Miko. Bee's in a deep stasis, most likely from energon-loss. He wont feel a thing." Ratchet answered without looking away from his job.

Several more minutes passed as Ratchet finished his stitching. When he was done the medic looked up with a pleased smirk covering his faceplate, for a few seconds as he admired his own handiwork, before dropping as walking over to one of his storage containers and carrying back a few rolls of metal gaze, back over to Bee's side.

"Optimus. Would you help me hold him up, while I wrap the wound?" The medic inquired and his leader just nodded before walking over and joining Ratchet at Bee's berth side.

Optimus carefully placed one of his strong servos on Bee's left shoulder and the other on the upper, right side of his chassis and pulling him into more of a sitting position, so that Ratchet could get wrap the gaze around more easily. But as soon as the servo made contact with the hidden wound, Bee let out a pained gasp, even in his sleep.

Ratchet and Optimus locked optics with one another and shared a confused glance, before Optimus lay Bee back and Ratchet leaned over to remove Bumblebee's armour plating, so that he could see what was behind it.

The medic let out a sharp gasp and his optics widened as he pulled the armour away. Underneath lay an angry looking gash, it wasn't two deep, but it was quite large and was steadily leaking energon. The edges of the injury where covered in a orangey coloured, rust, like substance that was steadily eating its self into the wound. And the smell was foul.

"Did Megatron do that to him too?" Bulkhead questioned looking a little more green than usual at the sight of the injury.

"I don't think so. This wound is old. By my estimates I'd say it was between one and two earth weeks old. But that doesn't make sense. Where did it come from?" Ratchet proclaimed.

"Hey Ratchet. What's all that brown stuff? Bee's other wound didn't have it." Raf asked sheepishly. He was really worried about his guardian and he felt the more he knew about Bumblebee's condition, the more he would be able to help.

"It's an infection. The wounds old and hasn't been well contained and that left it open to bacteria, both Human and Cybetronian. At some point Bumblebee must haw caught an infection. And with the gash still steadily leaking energon and the infection adding to that it must have taken down Bumblebee's immune system." Ratchet explained as he checked the new found wound over.

"Which would explain why Bee was overheating earlier." Arcee confirmed.

"And still is." Ratchet continued. " The infection has left him open to contamination, and he now has a virus. Explaining the overheating. I now know that it must have been Bumblebee who wasn't consuming his energon, explaining why our stock levels where too high." The medic informed.

"So what do we do know?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well first I want to check him over for anymore injuries. Then I need to clean out the wound and stitch it up like I did the other one." Ratchet answered.

"So Bee's going to be ok?" Raf asked with hope glistening in his eyes.

"The gash is not too serious. But the infection is. The Virus has taken down his immune system and Bumblebee will need that to fight off the infection, so only time will tell." Ratchet stated sadly and Raf's shoulders dropped at the news.

"Come on guys. I'll drive you home." Bulkhead told the kids, who reluctantly said their goodbyes and climbed inside the green mech and left the base, heading for town.

Ratchet continued checking Bee for more injuries, and found that most of the circuitry and wiring in the Camero's right shoulder where torn and snapped, and all the under platting was heavily dented and crushed. Which left the limb extremely weakened, almost like a human would be if they had it dislocated and the bones shattered. Painful, but not too serious.

Looking over the cassis wound once more, Ratchet knew Bee must have been in a lot of pain, but he could not comprehend why the Camero had not come to him for help. Sighing, the medic turned back to the ghastly wound. First Ratchet cleaned away the energon with a sterile rag, like he had done to the other one earlier. Before he mixed up a concoction of sterilising solution and rubbing oil, which worked much in the same way as rubbing alcohol worked.

Ratchet poured some of the oil into the wound and it fizzed slightly upon contact. The medic used the oil to try and wash out the rust like substance, from deep inside the gash, before placing several pieces of sterilized rags over the top and pressing them down to soak up the oil and clean out the rush.

The medic did this several times, to try and insure that the wound was clean. Before he switched tactics and alternated between the oil an the serializing fluid. Ratchet felt a pang of guilt at his spark as he glanced at Bee's fever covered faceplates. The young scout would let out a pained gasp or groan, every time the rubbing oil made contact with his form. Ratchet was just glad that Bee was still out cold, otherwise it would have hurt him a lot more.

Ratchet only just finished cleaning out the rust like substance from Bee's gash, when Bulkhead drove back into base.

"I got all the kids back home safe." The green mech told the rest of his team as he walked into the med-bay. "How's he doing?" Bulkhead continued as he gestured to his prone team-mate, laying on the berth.

"I can't make any promises. Only time will tell. Once I've close the wound, it will be up to Bumblebee. All we can do is pray to Primus that our brave scout still has the strength to keep fighting." The Medic sighed sadly before he looked up at the rest of his team. "You should all get some recharge. Its gonna be a long night. I'll call you if anything changes." Ratchet continued.

Reluctantly and after much persuasion from the medic, Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus all headed to their own berths and fell into an uneasy recharge. Leaving Ratchet and Bumblebee alone in the med-bay alone.

Ratchet stitched up the gash Bumblebee had hidden and wrapped it in gaze. Then placed a cooling pack on the top of Bee's faceplate to try and beat the fever which was raging threw the little yellow mech form. Once he had made the Camero as comfortable as possible, Ratchet pulled up a chair and sat beside Bee's berth. _"Why Bumblebee? Why didn't you tell anybody? Why didn't you come to us for help?" _Ratchet thought as he drifted into a light recharge, still by Bee's side incase he was needed.

* * *

**Hi, sorry it took me so long to post this, but I think making you all wait will make you all the more keen to keep reading. XD.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Why?

**CHAPTER-9:** **WHY?**

Ratchet groaned as he opened his optics. Looking around the med-bay, everything was just as he'd left it. So what woke him? The medic contemplated. Looking down Ratchet saw Bumblebee's prone form lying beneath him, his yellow armour speckled with lubricate, as his internal system tried to cool him down.

Ratchet placed a gentle servo on the top of Bee's faceplate, but pulled it back briskly. The Camero was burning hot and the colour of his armour had paled even more. _"Frag it!" _Ratchet thought as he placed a new cooling pack on the Camero's temple. Stepping back from the berth, Ratchet headed towards their private chambers. And knocked on one door. A few small scurrying sounds where heard before the metal door opened.

"What happened, old friend? Is Bumblebee alright?" Optimus's concerned face appeared in the doorway.

"Bumblebee's fever is rising and I need your help to cool him down." Ratchet explained before turning and walking back to the med-bay with Optimus in toe.

Entering the Medical bay both Autobots where met with a shock. Bumblebee was sitting up on the berth. His optics blurry and unfocused, but open none the less. The yellow mech looked confused as glanced at the cables in his arm, before looking up and seeing Ratchet and his leader standing before him.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out in shock, he hadn't expected the little yellow mech to wake up anytime soon. "How are you feeling?" The medic continued while looking the Camero over.

"_I've been better. But I'm alright. What happened?"_ Bumblebee beeped weakly.

"Hum?" Ratchet contemplated. Memory loss was not a good sign. He'd have to check Bee over for helm injuries or possessor damage from energon loss.

"You where badly injured by Megatron yesterday, during our battle with him. You jumped in front of his blade in order to protect me. You have my thanks Bumblebee." Optimus stated sadly and lowered his helm.

"But not all the wounds I found where made by Megatron. Some of them where old and badly infected. Why Bumblebee? When did this happen? Why didn't you come to us for help? Why didn't you came to me for help?" Ratchet questioned his blue optics dimming slightly as he looked down.

Bumblebee was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want his team to be angry with him and he knew he had let them down, but in his own processor he though he was doing the right thing.

"_Raf."_ Was all Bee managed to choke out.

"Raf?" Ratchet repeated. "What about Raf?" The medic asked.

"_It happened the day I had that accident with Raf. It was my fault that he got hurt and I didn't want to be selfish when he was the one who needed help." _Bumblebee explained sadly.

"But why didn't you come to us later?" Optimus questioned calmly.

"_It was only a shallow wound. And back on Cybertron, when I lived on my own, I use to get beaten up and hurt all the time, so I learned to look after my own injuries if they weren't to serious." _Bee told them.

"But these injuries where serious Bumblebee. They where still leaking energon even when I found them, nearly two human weeks later, and- Oh, Primus. On the day that Raf was hurt I let you give energon! What was I thinking, my ignorance could have got you killed." Ratchet exclaimed at the realization.

"You did not know, old friend." Optimus tried to reassure the medic.

"_And like I said it wasn't a serious wound." _Bumblebee added.

"But it was Bumblebee. We are not native to this planet. There are many more types of Bacteria that our bodies are not naturally programmed to combat, leaving us more open to infection and Viruses like you've got." Ratchet stated getting frustrated as he sat down and dropped his helm into his servos.

"_I'm sorry." _Bumblebee stated sadly as lubricant gathered in his optics. He was beginning to feel dizzy again and the cold air around him was making his weak body shiver. _"I'm so sorry for everything."_ Was the last thing Bee beeped out before his optics closed and he fell back into the deep oblivion of unconsciousness.

Both Optimus and Ratchet's optics widened at the loud beeping noise, one of the machines Bumblebee was attached to, was making. Looking to his left at the monitor the medic checked the Camero's vital signs and only one thing could leave his mouth. "Oh, Frag."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but it should still leave you all on the edge of your seats for the next chapter.**

**Please Review and thanks to anyone who had already reviewed.**

**Thank you for reading. XD.**


	10. Fight

**CHAPTER-10: FIGHT**

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee, stay with me!" Ratchet exclaimed in a blind panic as he fumbled around with the monitors attached to Bee.

"Ratchet, what is it? What's wrong." Prime asked, his faceplate filled with concern.

"It's Bumblebee. He's gone into shock. His spark rate is soaring. He's overheating at an accelerated rate and his body doesn't have the energy left to cope with it. If I cant calm him down, he wont survive." Ratchet explained promptly in a sad tone.

"What can I do?" Optimus questioned.

"Talk to him. Try to keep him with us." Ratchet ordered as he continued meddling with the screens.

"What's with all the noise? What's happening?" Arcee demanded as she entered the med-bay, Bulkhead following close behind.

"Bumblebee's condition has become critical." Ratchet explained and a look of horror passed over their faceplates as the Medic worked on tying to save the Scout.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee can you hear me? Listen my brave scout, you have to stay strong. You have to fight this." Optimus tried encourage the Camero, not caring what the others though.

"_I'm so sorry." _Bumblebee mumbled in his dazed state.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bumblebee." Optimus told him while whipping his burning brow with wet rag.

"_Raf! Raf, please be alright. I'm sorry you got hurt. It's my fault. I'm sorry." _The Camero continued to cry and Optimus couldn't understand why the little scout thought Raf's accident was his fault.

"Bumblebee. You are not to blame. It was Megatron's fault that Raf got hurt. Not yours." The Prime explained, even though he wasn't sure if Bee could hear him.

"That's it!" Ratchet exclaimed. "He's beginning to stabilize." The medic sighed with relief.

* * *

A few hours later Optimus was sat at Bee's berth side, gently rubbing his metallic fingers over Bumblebee's smaller servo. The sound of a car engine disturbed him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Nurse Darby's ambulance pulling into the rec-room and the nurse and the three children jumped out.

"Nurse Darby. What brings you here?" Ratchet asked seeing the new arrivals.

"Jack told me that you where an Autobot down. Thought I'd come and see if I could give you a hand." The nurse explained with a smile.

"And how could you possibly help me. You have no knowledge of Cybertronian physiology." Ratchet almost laughed.

"I'm a fast learner. Besides I doubt it could be that different from human physiology." June said as she walked past the orange and white Mech. Ratchet was about to retaliate when he was distracted by the children running past his pedes as they clambered over to Bumblebee's side.

"Bumblebee?" Raf questioned. "Ratchet is Bee going to be ok?" The boy asked after getting no response from his friend.

"I believe so. He went into shock earlier, but we managed to stabilize him." Ratchet explained before turning around to look at the nurse.

"His core temperature is still climbing. What are you doing to combat it?" June asked looking at the monitors.

"Cooling packs." The medic stated.

"Why don't you induce his body to a lower temperature? It might help reduce is core temperature dramatically." The nurse quizzed.

"Can't. The lack of energon has left his natural core temperature unstable. If we cool him down to quickly his energon lines could frieze and leave him with processor damage." Ratchet explained sadly, June was about to say something reassuring but she was stopped when Raf began shouting.

"Bumblebee!" The brunette boy exclaimed. "Ratchet, nurse Darby! Bee's waking up!" He shouted. The group all made their way over to Bee's berth side, and looked down at the injured bot.

"_Wha-What's going on?" _Bee beeped weakly.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, your safe. Your back at the base." Raf said happily.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus questioned with concern.

"_I've been better." _The Camero replied.

"Any pain?" Ratchet asked, his processor going into medical mode.

"_My chassis hurts a bit."_ Bee said looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'll increase your pain meds." Ratchet said, turning to adjust the monitor.

"_Thanks." _Bumblebee beeped as he fell back into recharge.

* * *

A few day's later Bumblebee's condition had improved, although the poor little bot was still plagued by the virus caused by his injuries infection. His fever just wouldn't leave him and he couldn't keep any energon down. But at least his wounds where healing.

Ratchet looked over at the Camero, who currently sat in the corner of the rec-room with a thermal blanket wrapped around him, while he watched Raf play with his remote control car. The yellow Mech's armour was still severely pale and his faceplate had a glossy shine from the lubricant trying to cool him down. His optics looked tired and he was so weak, he could barely stand without support.

The medic winced as he watched the Camero's small body shake violently as a coughing fit hit him. When the coughing died down, Bee was left panting and struggling for breath. Ratchet knew that Bumblebee needed energon to regain his strength but the Camero couldn't even hold down the stuff for longer than a few minutes. The medic signed, he was beginning to get really worried that Bumblebee wouldn't pull through the virus. "_Come on_ _Bumblebee. You need to fight!" _Ratchet thought sadly, he want going to let the little Mech wither away without a fight.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks. XD.**


	11. Past

**CHAPTER-11: PAST**

"Come on Bumblebee. I need you to consume this." Ratchet pleaded as he tried to had the Camero a small energon cube.

"_Please Ratchet, don't make me. I really don't want it." _Bumblebee pleaded right back, his weak body shaking from the effort of pushing the medics servo away.

"Bumblebee we have to get more energon into your system to help regenerate your strength. If you consume it you'll feel better." Ratchet tried again to reason with the youngling.

"_No I wont, I'll just purge it up again." _Bee retorted and the medic nodded in understanding. Ratchet knew that Bumblebee was probably right, after all, that was what had happened all the times Ratchet had forced some energon into Bee before.

"Please Bumblebee, for me?" Ratchet pleaded once more and the Camero buzzed a defeated sigh, before taking the energon cube and consuming it slowly to fight the nausea. Once he was done Bumblebee returned to his berth in his room and lay down in exhaustion before drifting into recharge.

A few hours later, Ratchet was making his way from the med-bay and to his own berth room, when the familiar sounds of a purging bot reached his audio receptors. Sighing and feeling guilty, the medic walked to Bumblebee's room instead and opened the door to find Bee hunched over on the floor and purging violently into a waist container.

"There, there Bumblebee. Easy. Shhhh." Ratchet tried to sooth as he rubbed gentle circles on Bee's lower back plates. When the Camero's purging finally stopped, Ratchet lifted the weak for of his team mate back into the berth and pulled up a chair next to him. Bumblebee was shaking badly and his armour was covered in tiny dots of lubrication from his fever. Carefully the medic placed his servo onto the Camero's helm in a silent form of comfort and at the contact Bee's tired optics looked up and met with Ratchets's own, before the yellow mech moved his own servo to grasp hold of the medic's.

"_Thank you, Ratchet." _Bee beeped weakly before falling back into recharge.

* * *

By the morning Ratchet felt completely exhausted, he'd been up most of the night comforting Bumblebee through more fits of purging and coughing, and because of it hadn't gotten more than a earth hours recharge. But through it all he had refused to leave Bee's side, after all the Camero needed him.

"Morning Ratchet. How's he doing?" Optimus asked as he snuck into Bee's berth room quietly.

"No change." The medic replied before yawning.

"You look tired, old friend. Why don't you go and get some recharge. I will take care of our scout." Optimus suggested and Ratchet reluctantly agreed.

Once Ratchet had left, Optimus took his place in the chair beside the Camero's sleeping form. A few hours later Bumblebee was awoken abruptly by another coughing fit. As he sat up he felt a strong servo begin to rub his back until the coughing died down. Once he regained his breath, Bumblebee turned ready to thank Ratchet, only to find that it was Optimus's kind face he saw instead.

"Easy there young one. How are you feeling?" Optimus asked as he helped Bee sit up into a more comfortable position.

"_I'm ok." _Bumblebee replied although he knew that Optimus would know he was lying.

As Optimus sat their looking at his frail scout, he began to reminisce about the day back on Cybertron when he band his team first found Bumblebee and it gave him an idea.

"Bumblebee, have I ever told you about the day I met the bravest mech I know for the first time?" The Prime questioned.

"_No, I don't think so?" _Bee replied with a buzz.

"Well, it all happened many earth years ago, back on Cybertron. In the fallen city of Praxus." Optimus began his story. " After the Deceptercons the city was nothing more than ruins and ash. My team and I had been sent out to search for survivors although we where almost sure that there would not be any. However we where soon to be proved wrong. We split up so that we could search a larger area faster, and as I walked by a half demolished building I heard the strangest noise. It almost sounded like some bot was crying, however it soon stopped and I had to question my audio sensors on whether or not my processor was playing tricks on me. Deciding to check I made my way into the building only to find it deserted and I was about to leave when I heard the noise again, coming from I pile of debris. Moving the rubble I searched for the origin of the noise and to my shock I found a tiny sparkling. I remember the look of curiosity in his tiny optics as he looked at me and stopped crying. Picking him up I called the rest of my team over and they where all as shocked as me to see him. You see after the youth sectors where destroyed it was unauthorized for anymore sparklings to be conceived until the war had ended. However there I was holding a newly sparked little mech I the middle of a battlefield." Optimus pause to chuckle at the fond memory.

"We brought the sparkling back to our base and our medic, Firstaid, checked him over. He was very weak and malnourished, but apart from that in quite good health. The whole team soon got attached to the little mech, but we where all worriers and we didn't know the first thing about becoming parents. So Firstaid decided to assign us all different duties to perform for the sparkling's care. Some of the younger bots where put in charge of watching and entertaining him while we where out on patrols or rescue missions. Firstaid, himself was in charge of feeding. My second in command Ironhide took care of bathing and I was assigned to watch over him at night and get into recharge, and because of that he stayed in my berth chamber with me. As time went bye and after an attack from the Deceptercons in which we almost lost the sparkling because nobody knew who was meant to be looking after him, we decided that one of us was to become his guardian. As I was the one to find the sparkling and I had spent the most time with him I volunteered and became his guardian. As time passed the sparkling grew and began training to be a soldier. He eventually became an Autobot scout and joined my team, from that day forward he fought by my side and has been an irreplaceable ally, he has risked his life many times for myself and other bots and has shown courage far greater than his years and there is nobot that I would rather have fighting by my side." Optimus finished contently.

"_Who was the sparkling? Who is the mech?" _Bumblebee asked eagerly.

"That mech is you, Bumblebee." Optimus replied proudly and Bee's optics widened in amazement. "Now get some rest, young one. We need you to get well again soon." The prime continued while affectionately holding Bee's servo in his own.

"_Thank you, Optimus." _Bee beeped tiredly as he looked up at his leaders comforting face.

"Goodnight, Bumblebee." Optimus stated with a smile as he watched the other fall to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Princess Loveless**


End file.
